


No Time for Despair

by Seblainer



Series: Holding On [4]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Alicia's thoughts about her life and family.
Series: Holding On [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090982
Kudos: 1





	No Time for Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)  
Title: No Time for Despair  
Characters: Alicia Clark  
Pairing: none  
Rating/Warnings: PG.   
Summary: Alicia's thoughts about her life and family.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Robert Kirkman and Dave Erickson own this show and these characters.  
Words: 196 without title and ending.

Word to use: Biased

HO # 4: No Time for Despair

Alicia's biased against everyone she meets now. It constantly feels like her family is being replaced and she hates it. She misses her parents, Travis, and Nick.

Her only family left is Strand, Daniel, June, John and Morgan and while she's glad they're alive, it's not the same. Life's been miserable since they're under Virginia's boot.

They've had to work more than should be humanly possible. It doesn't leave time for anything else. She's checked on everyone as much as she can, but it's not enough.

Losing so many people has taken it's toll. She's afraid to get close to anyone else for fear of losing them. Part of Alicia wants to give in. Give up and die, but she can't.

"There's no time for despair," She mumbles and continues planting seeds for vegetables. No time to grieve and miss those they've lost. The main focus is taking down Virginia.

Alicia's scared to love or trust anyone. She's worried that with as much loss as she's suffered, she no longer knows how to be a good person.

She's losing more of herself each day and doesn't know how to fix that. Will be anything left of her by the time Virginia's killed?

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3


End file.
